Friday night
by nonrealist
Summary: Ino is alone on a friday night and things don't go as planned.


It was a Friday night and Ino was alone. ALONE, at a Friday night. That's like a big no-no for a beautiful girl in her twenties, especially for a girl named Ino. She thought that this night would be like every other Friday night. Round up your girls for a little pre-party before hitting the club. But nooo, suddenly everyone had plans. Like they had any other friends, che.

Well some of them did have a boyfriend. Not like a boyfriend matters that much, according to Ino, boyfriends only existed to pay for thier girlfriends shopping trips, and of course looking super hot so that you tease all the ladies that didn't have a boyfriend or the ones that had one but he was not that fly.

She had considered going out alone but only outcasts did and Ino was by far not an outcast.

She was sat at her balcony looking out over Konoha, sipping a watermelon flavoured daquiri and wearing a new outfit. She had picked it out especially for today. It was a one-shoulder longsleeved, short, skin-tight white dress and of course she had on some killer heels. She wasn't like TenTen, that pussy, who only wore flats, even Hinata wore heels.

Hinata! She hadn't called Hinata, oh silly her. She put down her drink and did a little runway walk to the kitchen where the phone was and speed-dialed Hinata.

"Hello-o, Hinata speaking" Said a sweet voice.

"Hey lover, it's Ino. Are you ready to get your sexy on?" If Hinata didn't wanna go out, well, a suicide was about to happen, a pretty one at that.

"Well, Ino, I kinda have plans. Shino got back from his mission and we haven't seen each other for almost two months. And, you know, I don't think you wanna join in....but if you do I have to ask him first. But the first time with him can be a bit..."

"OK, ok, there's no need to go there Hinata. Please don't. The drink I just had might just say hello to floor if you do, so it's a no. But really can't you guys wait one night? Pretty please!"

**Hello, this is my first story so please be kind but do give constructive criticism. And do tell me if you want a sequel to this :) **

**Well enjoy**

* * *

"Ino you're starting to sound kinda desperate. It's only one night, you know, we can go out tomorrow?"

"I don't want to!" Whined Ino down the phone. "I curled my hair this time, I look so pretty"

"Hmm, Ino! What about that guy that you met at the supermarket? Didn't you get his number?"

"....."

"I take that as a no to calling him. Well can't you call any of the boys? I'm sure Sasuke is free? Maybe Kotetsu? He thinks you're hot, haha"

"Shut up Hinata!" She could hear her giggling through the phone. "You're not a big help, jeez, I'll sit here all alone and pretty. Bye Hinata, my bug-loving friend"

She heard a final giggle and a 'Shino stop that', she alsmot gagged. Well, she could call Sasuke, but he didn't say anything and he deffo wouldn't come over. Unless, she smirked to herself, she went over to his place. Yes, that would work. Tonights plan 'Get into The last Uchihas pants'. Sounded terrififc in Ino's head and would probably be better in reality.

'I just need to change my underwear, maybe red' If something was about to go down, she had to have some sexy underwear on. Setteling for a sexy strapless red lace brawith a matching pair of underwear, she was off. Into the night with one mission and one mission only get into Sasukes pants.

Now here she was walking down the streets of Konoha, ready to rumble. She was also humming the tune to she wolf. Getting a few cat calls when she walked by the outdoor bar. Maybe she should stay, only for a little while. Spotting a familiar back, she slowly made her. To quickly turn the other way and continue her way to Sasukes apartment. It was Kotetsu and Kakashi, those two perverts were not good company and she wasn't that desperate.

Ah there it was, Sasukes apartment building it was a fairly tall building but it was in a very nice neighbourhood, the fancier ones. Making her way up the stairs, wich isn't that easy in her shoes; she remembered 'I forgot to bring a beverage'. Oh well, he must have something, not that she needed anything. She was loose and outgoing on a normal basis but Sasuke wasn't.

Fuck it; I'll force him if i have to, she thought. She got to the right door and knocked three times. The door opens, revealing a sleepy looking Uchiha clad in pajama pants. Oh I like the just woke up do me look, she thought smugly to herself.

"Why hello there stranger" She said with a seductive voice and let her eyes roam over the a little bit too pale body.

"Ino?" He said looking like he was about to fall asleep standing. "What do you want?" Ah there it is the total mood killer, the monotone voice. She sighed inwardly, but pushed open the door and strolled in.

"Who else do you know who is tall, blond and totally gorgeus?" She made her to his couch and plopped down crossing her legs. "I'm looking for some company and you sir happens to be the lucky one" She said with a wink and smile. He didn't seem that impressed.

"Hn"

She patted next and motioned for him to come and sit down and when he didn't.

"Sasuke please I'm desperate for some fairly good company, so please. I'm all dolled up so you better appreciate me for coming all this way in these heels" She stood up to show her heels and sexy legs of course.

"Ino, I just got back from a two month mission. I lack of sleep right now but since you came all this way I guess I can stay up for a little while" He slowly made his way over to the couch and sat down. Ino happily plopped down on the couch again. And started talking way too much and way too fast for Sasuke to comprehend in his sleepy state. Maybe she won't notice if I take a little nap, probably not he thought as he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes.

"And so, you know, Sakura wouldn't just let go of the dress. I had to litteraly pry it out of her hands and I was, like, it won't fit you anyway. But she woudln't listen...Sasuke? Hello! Are you sleeping?" Oh my, he really is sleeping. She felt annoyed and a bit flattered that he felt that secure with her to fall asleep like that. And he looked adorable sleeping. He has really long eyelashes, so jealous. Slowly reaching out with her indexfinger to touch them, 'oh they are so soft!' she exclaimed in her head so not to wake him.

She planted a soft kiss on his head and put his arm around her snuggled in. Kickig of her heels she put her legs over his and cuddled in some more. She inhaled his scent, he smells lemony like, she giggled to herself. He grunted, shifted a bit and drew her closer to him. She stiffened but softened immediatley when she saw teh peaceful expression in his face.

She felt her face getting hot and smiled to herself. She let her head rest on his shoulder and closed her eyes thinking; maybe it isn't that bad to stay in this one night.


End file.
